


Danny Phantom  in The Earth's Savior

by DannyPhantomluver2



Series: Danny Phantom [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Danny Phantom Fanfiction! well first fanfiction on this site actually enjoy! This takes place right after PP Danny and Sam are Happily together. Lucky for them the ghosts haven't intruded in months. But when the ghosts start returning its up to Danny to keep Amity park safe and maintain his relationship with Sam?  this is all done so fast updates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Danny Phantom In**

**The Earth's Savior**

**Author's note Last time we saw our ghostly halfa he picked up his Girlfriend and flew off into the moonlight.**

**Danny and the rest of the gang are officially Sophomores**

**Now lets see how they have been since then shall we.**

**(At Casper High)**

**Dash -** Hey Tucker,

**Tucker -** Hi Dash?

**Dash -** What?

**Tucker** \- Nothing, its just that we're cool then?

**Dash-** Oh ya totally ever since Fenton saved the Planet,I figured that you guys are actually pretty cool and now that your the Mayor its even better.

**Tucker-** Wow thanks I guess

**Paulina-** Hi Tucker

**Tucker-** Oh hi Paulina

**Paulina** \- So how does it feel being part of the popular group.

**Tucker** \- Well actually I don't really see a difference besides the free frozen Yogurt.

**Paulina** -There's also free lunch and you don't have to do your homework because Mikey will be doing it.

**Tucker** \- Wow maybe there's a difference,so where are Danny and Sam I haven't seen Them since Danny saved the Planet.

**(Everyone is talking at once)**

**Quan** -Hey Foley Danny and Sam are on their way.

**(girls are going gaga over Danny)**

**(Danny and Sam walk up to Tucker holding hands)**

**Danny &Sam-** Hey guys

Guy's- Hey **( unison)**

**Dash-** So Fenton you and Manson are like?

**Danny-** Together? Ya.

**Dash-** Its about time

**Tucker-** Ya some people owe me $20 bucks.

**(Dash, Paulina, Quan, and everyone who Tucker bet that Danny and Sam will end together paid up)**

**(Danny and Sam stopped holding hands and yelled)**

**Danny &Sam-** You bet on our relationship!

**Tucker- (slightly chuckles)** yeah

**Danny &Sam -** Tucker!

**(bell rings)**

**Sam-** Well we should probably get to class come on Danny.

**Danny-** Okay come on guys.

**(Danny grabs Sams hand and they walk to Lancers)**

**(entering Lancers)**

**(Danny,Sam and the rest of the class sat down and waited for Lancer to begin the Lesson)**

**Lancer -** Hello class I hope everyone enjoyed their weekly break since the Disasteroid before we start Todays lesson will you come up here?

**Danny-** uh? sure (gets up and walks to desk)

**Class-** Ya Danny!

**Sam-** Wow he saves the world ,everyone finds out hes Danny Phantom and everyone wants to be his best friend.

**Tucker-** Well Sam he did something no one expected,of course everyone wants to.

**Sam- (sigh)** I guess so on the upside Dash and the rest of the Football team won't pick on him anymore.

**Tucker-** Exactly!

**Lancer** -Well class I just informed Danny that the school would appreciate it if his parents would make a Ghost Alarm that would be installed in every classroom and hallway in the school.

**Class-** Yes!

**Dash-** Hey Danny you should join the Football Team!

**Danny** -Uh I don't know I don't like to use my powers for personal gain especially just to get on the Football team,I've learned the hard way.

**Dash-** We could teach ya right Quan?

**Quan-** Ya Fenton you're a popular now we got your back.

**Danny** \- (nervously laughs) I don't know. (glances nervously at Sam)

**Sam-** (gets up) As long as you don't use your powers Danny Im sure It would be okay,just remember you cant cheat at anything anymore.

**Danny-** I know Sam (Sam gives him a peck on the lips) ok Dash I'll join.

**Dash** -Alright!(Dash high fives Quan)

**Lancer** -Okay everyone the bell is going to ring soon so everyone grab a copy of Houdini and wait for the bell to ring; and since we didnt get to start reading it today its just another free day Today.(everyone grabs a book) (bell rings class leaves)

**Dash** -Fenton! (Tucker,Danny and Sam turn around)

**Danny** -Hey what's up?

**Dash** \- Football tryouts are next week want to do a practice session after school?

**Danny** -Uh? I don't know I've been thinking I have so much on my plate already with Homework and Ghost hunting and all.

**Dash** -Come on Fenton you might actually like it.

**Danny** -Well alright sure what time?

**Dash** -Four

**Danny** -Oh okay see you then

**Dash** -Alright! (heads to his next class)

**Danny** -Lets get to Tetslaugh guys at least now that were Sophomores this is our last year of P.E well some of us. (glances at Tucker)

**Tucker** -Hey what's that suppose to mean?!

**Sam** \- That you're not Athletic.(Danny laughs)

**Tucker** -Hey I'm the Mayor I don't have time to be athletic!

**Sam** -Ya what ever Tucker.(as she grabs Danny's hand and walks ahead of Tucker)

**Sam** -See you in a minute.

**Danny** -Okay.(Danny and Tucker head to the Boys locker room, 20 minutes later)

**Danny** -I can't believe we didn't have to dress.

**Tucker** -Yes! I didn't have to part with my baby!

**Danny** -(gives Tucker a I cant believe Im not use to this headshake)

**Sam-** Danny!

**Tucker** -I know you guys are dating now Finally! but Im here to you know! (Danny and Sam didn't hear him because the were lost in eachothers eyes) Tucker-Hello!

**Danny** -Huh? Oh Tucker did you say something?

**Tucker** -Sam you totally dissed me when you got here.

**Sam** -Oh sorry Tucker. (30 minutes later)

**Danny** -Come on let's get to Lancers. (they head to Lancers 20 minutes into Lancers class)

**Lancer** -So their is no way for columbus to discover America because why?(Danny raises his hand)

**Lancer** -Yes ?

**Danny** -Because the Vikings were their first.

**Lancer** -Thats right Mr.Fenton.(20 minutes later Danny sat up after his signature blue mist escaped his mouth)

**Lancer** -Mr.Fenton is something wrong is there a ghost?

**Danny** -Yes Mr.Lancer I think we should all evacuate even though there's a Possibility it may be a minor threat.

**Lancer** \- Alright everyone you heard Danny let's evacuate.(Lancer pulls the fire alarm as Dannys ghost sense escapes for the second time)

**Danny** -Sam,Tucker!

**Sam** -Where right here Danny here's the thermos.

**Danny** -Thanks (flies off then phases through the ceiling) now who can be disturbing a great day!

**Mystery ghost** \- Me!

**Author's note- Wow my first Danny Phantom fanfiction I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. first chapter is short just to get your attention well I hope I got yours.**

**Sorry if I didn't get straight to the Fight sooner but I wanted you all to know how their lives are doing since PP. MWAHAHA! evil cliffe sorry mom getting on me for loving to write can you guess who the Ghost is im still debating any ideas?**

**well gotta go!**

**Me-What do you think Danny?**

**Danny-I always love your stories who am I up against?**

**Me-You;ll have to wait just like everyone else.**

**Danny- Darn! more!**

**Me- We'll see Danny I f everyone wants to know?**

**Danny-Oh ok Guys if you love me you;ll ask for more and give guesses and Ideas Please! I know you want to I know you love me dont lie.**


	2. ch  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wt happens next?

**Danny Phantom**

**In**

**The Earth's Savior**

**Author's note-**

**previously on Danny Phantom The Earth's Savior**

**Danny-** Thanks **(flies off then phases through the ceiling)**  now who can be disturbing a great day!

Mystery ghost- Me!

now on to chapter. 2

 **Danny -** Desiree! what are you doing here!

 **Deserae -** As always to grant everyone's wish,Surely you have a wish as well.

 **Danny -** As a matter of fact I do I wish you would disappear inside my thermos!

 **Desirae** \- NO I must obey you will pay for this **!( Desirae screams while being sucked into the thermos).**

 **Danny** \- Whew

**Heads back to Casper High**

**(in the front of the school)**

**Sam -** Danny! are you ok?

 **Danny** \- Yeah Im fine it was just Desirae.

 **Sam -** Oh good I thought it was someone threatening.

 **Danny** \- (Danny chuckles)

 **Lancer** \- Who was it Mr. Fenton?

 **Danny** \- Desirae she's a wishing ghost, thats why its so easy to defeat her.

**(the bell rings signaling the end of the school day)**

**Sam** \- So since its Friday where do you want to go for our date? Dinner or watch a movie at my place?

 **Danny -** How about Dinner and watch a movie at your place, though your Parents and I never see eye to eye, especially your mom.

 **Sam** \- I know I can't stand them either, but I think they lightened up since they found out you were Danny Phantom and saved the Planet well at least my Dad has.

 **Danny** \- I hope so.

 **Sam** \- OK What time?

 **Danny -** I'll pick you up at 5:30 p.m so, we can make it to the reservation at 6:00p.m

 **Sam** \- Alright.

 **Danny** \- Lets get you home. **(picks Sam up and flies to her house,and sets her on the porch)**  here you go see you in a bit **.(kisses her forehead,and flies home)**

**at Fenton Works**

**(Danny walks into the house)**

**Danny** \- Mom? Dad?, Jazz!

 **Maddie** \- Hi sweetie how was school?

 **Danny -** OK but I had to deal with Desirae during 6th period,and I got to hurry because I have to get ready for my date with Sam,I'm going to take her out to dinner then we'll probably watch a movie at her place.

 **Maddie** \- Ok sweetie let me know if Pamela does anything to you.

 **Danny** \- Sure thing Mom. **(starts to walk upstairs when Jazz and Jack come in** )

 **Jazz** \- Hey Danny!

 **Danny** \- Hi Jazz

 **Jazz** \- How was school today?

 **Danny** \- Ok Desirae came by during 6th period but other than that pretty good.

 **Jazz** \- Oh ok so where are you headed?

 **Danny** \- Upstairs to take a shower then I'm going to take Sam to dinner.

 **Jazz** \- Oh no movie?

 **Danny** \- we were going to watch a movie at her house.

 **Jazz** \- OK

**(Danny walked upstairs and took a shower)**

**( after shower)**

**(Danny texted Sam Nasty burger**

**(2 minutes later, Sam texted Danny sure (Danny changed into his usual and headed downstairs)**

**Danny** \- Be back by curfew if there's no ghost attacks!

 **Maddie** \- Ok sweetie. **(Danny went ghost and flew to Sams and knocked on the door Pamela answers)**

 **Danny** - **(nervously chuckles)** Hello Mrs.Manson is Sam ready?

 **Pamela** \- Hello Daniel **(Danny gives her a I hate being called that look)**

 **Jeremy** \- Hello Danny.

 **Danny-** Hi Mr.Manson.

 **Jeremy** \- so uh, saw you on the News this morning.

 **Danny-** Oh really.

 **Jeremy** \- Yes so who was it?

 **Danny-** Desiree a wishing ghost quite easy to defeat not so easy such as the Boxgost but easy enough.

 **Jeremy** \- Oh well thats good.

 **Sam** \- Mom Dad you're not scaring him are you?

 **Jeremy** \- I'm not as for your mother im not so sure. **(glances at Pamela)**

 **Danny** \- Well we should get going come on Sam. **(sam grabs her Jacket)**

 **Sam** \- Bye Mom bye Dad.

 **Sam** \- You Ok?

 **Danny** \- Oh ya sure its just your Mom she still doesn't like me and I dont think she ever will.

 **Sam** \- So I don't care you're my boyfriend and if she can't deal with it its her loss, anyone who gets to know you will know your a great guy.

 **Danny** \- Thanks Sammy.(gives her a peck on the lips) now lets get to the Nasty Burger you must be hungry.

 **Sam** \- Ok im starving.

**(Danny chuckles while grabbing sam and started flying twords the Nasty Burger)**

**(At the Nasty Burger)**

**Lady** \- Welcome to The Nasty Burger how may I wow your Danny Fenton right?

 **Danny- (chuckles)** Ya thats me so my girlfriend will have the Tofu soy melt and I,ll have a Cheese burger with fries,and two waters.

 **Lady -** Ok on the house.

 **Danny** \- You dont have to **(Danny got cut off)**

 **Lady** \- Actually we do its in the new policy the Earths savior along with his bestfriend, family and girlfriend dont have to pay.

 **Danny &Sam** \- Well ok then. **(They get their food and sit down)**

 **Danny** \- So where do you want to go after this back to your place for a movie arcade for a game of AirHockey?

 **Sam** \- Well I want to go to my place for a movie but im afraid of what my mom might do to you.

 **Danny** \- I know what you mean but your worth the risk.

 **Sam** \- Aww Danny thats so sweet.

 **Danny** \- You know how a gettleman can be.

 **Sam** \- Ya and you sure are a one.

 **Danny** \- So ready to head back to your house? what type of movie Romance? Horror? Comedy? Action

 **Sam** \- How about a Action comedy I dont want my parents to find out I like romances or anyone else, so dont tell anyone.

 **Danny** \- You know I wont come on lets go.

**(they head back to Sams)**

**Sam** \- Mom? Dad? Grandma? guess their not here but since we dont know when they'll be back im sticking with the action comedy.

 **Danny** \- Do you have Rush Hour?

 **Sam** \- Ya I do. I havent seen that in awhile great idea boyfriend.

 **Danny** \- Thanks Girlfriend.

**(started the movie) (2 hours an 6 minutes later)**

**Danny** \- That was a good movie. I should get going, hopefully I can make it home by curfew, and if not my Parents will understand it was a ghost thing. I cant be late when itsnot one or they'll think I got hurt,See you later. **(kisses sam, goes ghost and leaves through the ceiling)** Flying home)

 **Danny** \- At least I'll make it home by **(ghost sense goes off)** spoke to soon.

 **Skulker** \- Welp!

 **Danny** \- Skulker!

 **Skulker** \- Yes it is I Skulker! here to finally have your head in my Trophy room!

 **Danny** \- 1 month away from you and thats still gross!

 **Skulker** \- Well Welp I dont care what you think your head will still be in my Trophy room! **( Skulker electricutes Danny full power with a new device he stole from Axium Labs. you can here Dannys screams from a mile away.)**

**(At Fenton Works)**

**Maddie** \- Hes late Jack, I hope hes okay.

 **Jazz** \- Did you just here a scream.

 **Tiffany Snow** \- Sorry to inturrupt your regular scheduled programming but our town hero Danny Phantom who we recently found out he was the son of AmityParks Local Ghost hunters. is engaged in an epic battle with what appeears to be some sort of mechanical ghost.

 **Maddie** \- Im worried Jack.

 **Jack** \- Dont worry Maddie hes a Fenton Man we Fenton men know what were doing.

 **Maddie** \- I suppose im still worried.

**The Battle**

**(Skulker throws an electrical net at Danny)**

**Danny** \- (dodges it, and hits Skulker with a ghost ray)

 **Skulker** \- (gets hit) Thats it welp your going down! keeps firing at Danny then shoots a ray at Danny)

 **Danny** \- **(Danny hits skulker with another ray)** I so dont want to deal with this right now. **( Danny took a deep breath releasing a Ghostly wail)** ( **20 minutes later Danny reverts back to Danny Fenton)** Hopefully I can go ghost to get home. **(trys to change but fails)** guess Im walking. **(Danny starts walking home forgetting to get rid of the building debri and didnt relize he had scars and cuts bleeding out) (2 minutes later enters the fenton home.)**

**Fenton works**

Maddie **-** Danny are you oh my **!**

 **Danny** \- What?

 **Jazz** \- Danny what happened to you?

 **Danny** \- (looks down seeing his cuts bruises and a bit of ectoplasm)Oh forgot to clean myself before I got here.

 **Maddie** \- What happened Danny?

 **Danny** \- Mom relax it was just Skulker their are other ghosts that can do more damage, hes not that menacing.

 **Maddie** \- If you say so.

 **Danny** \- Im fine Mom.

 **Maddie** \- Ok Danny.

**Next Day**

**Saturday**

**Danny** \- Morning Mom.

 **Maddie** \- Morning sweety what are you planning to do today?

 **Danny** \- Team Phantom and I were going to go patrolling and since you and Dad know now do you want to be apart of Team Phantom?

 **Maddie** \- Sure sweety anything to help get rid of these ghost.

 **Danny** \- Ok lets get going but first. **(Danny goes ghost,Maddie follows him up the stairs)**

 **Maddie** \- Danny what are you **(maddie stops mid sentence when she sees danny open a secret door in the back of his closet and sees a lot of ghost weapons)** so thats where all the ghost weapons went to.

 **Danny - (chuckles nervously)** Ya,we should go. **(phases out his window)**

 **Maddie** \- I wonder? **(walks downstairs)** Jack are you coming **?**

 **Jack-** Where?

 **Maddie** \- Patrolling with Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker.

 **Jack** \- Oh sure yes! I can finally see my son in action.

 **Maddie** \- We always did Jack but we thought he was doing nothing but evil remember?

 **Jack** -Oh ya thats right but now we wont hurt him. And you know he never told us how he got the powers in the first place.

 **Maddie** \- Maybe you can ask him later he jazz an Sam an Tucker are waiting lets go.

 **Jack** \- Alright.

**(DownTown Amity Park)**

**Danny** \- Ok Tucker, Jazz you take the West. **(Maddie and Jack drive up)**

 **Maddie** \- Hi kids so whats the plan?

 **Jazz** \- Getting our directions from Danny on where to patrol.

 **Danny** \- Me and Sam will take the North,Mom Dad I need you to take the South.

 **Maddie** \- Ok .

 **Danny** -Oh thats right here guys I forgot to give you the FentonPhones **.(Danny passes them to everyone)**

 **Jack** \- So thats where they went.

 **Danny** \- Lets head out.( **picks Sam up and heads North)**

**(everyone goes their directions and start the patrol)**

**Sam** \- You Okay? you look more determined than usual while patrolling.

 **Danny** \- Im fine I've always been determined I guess since my Parents joined the team im a little more determined to keep you all safe If anything happens I swear to God. **(sam cuts him off)**

 **Sam** \- Danny relax we've been doing this for months, we can handle it **. (kisses Danny's cheek)** better?

 **Danny** \- Ya thanks.

 **Sam -** Come on lets keep patrolling.

 **Danny** \- Ok. **(Danny starts flying ahead of Sam)**

 **Maddie** \- Danny! there's a ghost with a Shadow by the Nasty Burger!

 **Danny** \- Were on our way!

 **Sam** \- Who is it ?

 **Danny** \- Johnny 13. **( flies to the nasty burger Sam close behind on the scooter)**

 **Danny** \- Johnny leave my Mother alone!

 **Johnny** \- Hey Kid it's been awhile how did you enjoy your break?

 **Danny** \- Wasn't really a break I've been expecting you ghosts to return.

 **Johnny -** Great this is your Mother you Say and she knows?

 **Danny** \- Yes she knew ever since I asked the ghost to help save our worlds.

**Johnny** \- And they Accepted you?

**Maddie** \- Of course he's our son it doesn't make a difference what he is!

 **Danny** \- You see. **(blasts johnny with an ecto ray, )** **(and starts fighting shadow) (shadow obsorbs Danny)**

 **Maddie & Sam** \- Danny!

 **Danny** \- **( Danny is struggling inside Shadow then uses his Ectorays to break free like in the episode 13)** \- Bright light weakens your precious Shadow Johnny remember? **(Danny uses the Fenton thermos on shadow)** To easy.

 **Johnny** \- My shadow my power!

**(Danny and Johnny start fighting)**

**Jack** \- Danny we got a Box lover by the storage unit!

 **Danny &Sam**\- **(start chuckling while Danny is punching Johnny)**

 **Maddie** \- Whats so funny your father can get hurt!

 **Danny -** **(finishes chucking, while hands, on with Johnny)** Mom its just the Box ghost the only thing he can give us is a paper cut. **(Danny starts talking into the Fenton phones)** Dad just suck him in the Thermos hes annoyingly Harmless.

 **Jack** \- Alright Dannyboy!

 **Danny** \- **(Sucks Johnny in the thermos)** least he stood away from Jazz this time.

 **Maddie** \- I knew I recognized him from somewhere. So thats how you decked him?

 **Danny** \- Ya.

 **Sam -** Come on.

 **Tucker** \- Danny ghost snake by the Park again!

 **Danny** \- On my way Tuck. **(flies to the park sam follows)**

 **Tucker** \- Ahh!

 **Danny** \- Tucker! **(blasts the snake with an ecto ray )**

 **Snake** \- **(Attacks Danny while jack and Maddie arrive in the R.V then Danny uses the thermos after the snake rams his head wit** h a tree)

 **Maddie** \- Danny! are you ok?

 **Danny** \- Im fine Mom . **( calls jazz on F P)** Jazz how's it going?

 **Jazz** \- Everything's cool Danny no ghosts on my side what about you?

 **Danny** \- Just A Snake an Johnny 13.

 **Jazz** \- oh good.

 **Danny** \- Well Jazz I think we should head home I think thats it for the night.

 **Everyone** \- Alright . **(Everyone heads home, Danny follows Sam to her house)**

 **Danny** \- See you later. **(kisses her goodbye)**

 **Sam** \- Bye love you.

 **Danny** \- I love you to. **(flies off)**

**The End?**

**A.N**  
**There you go**


	3. ch 3

Danny Phantom

In

The Earths Savior

Authors note-

previously on Danny Phantom The Earths Savior

Everyone - Alright . (Everyone heads home, Danny follows Sam to her house)

Danny - See you later. (kisses her goodbye)

Sam - Bye love you.

Danny -I love you to. (flys off)

Well Iv'e been thinking really hard and I have ideas but I dont want to use them for this story, Sorry .

now onto chapter 3.

Next Day

(after the Morning patrol)

(Danny rings the door bell to the Manson's Mansion)

Sam - Hey Handsome.

Danny - Hey beautiful ready for school?

Sam - Ya Lets go. (they fly to Casper High) (everyone stares as they walk to Danny's Locker)

( in front of Dannys Locker)

Dash - Hey Danny!

Danny - Hi Dash.

Dash - You coming to Football tryouts after School?

Danny - I guess so If their is'nt a Ghost Attack.

Dash - Alright see you then. (walks off)

Sam - (walks up to Danny) What did you talk about?

Danny - Dash was wondering if I was going to Football tryouts today.

Sam - Are you?

Danny - Ya.

Sam - Ok me an Tucker will be routing for you.

Danny- Thanks (kisses her forhead) Lets get to Last period.

(After School)

Dash - Hey Danny over here!

Danny - So How do you Play?

Dash - Really last time you played you rocked!

Danny - You mean Oh that was'nt me that was a poindexter ghost that took over my body and I went in his.

Coach Tetslaugh - Alright then Football tryouts! lets get this over with first off a returning Player Dash Baxter. (3hrs later) Alright the team will be dicided by Tomorrrow so see if you Balerinas made it I will anounce it at Lunch Tomorrow. (everyone went home but, Danny who went patroling)

Danny - Lets see who's around Today.

Box Ghost- Beware!

Danny - Oh please. (takes out the thermos and sucks him in) well that was a iritatingstart. (three hours later) Well I dont sense anyone I guess I could head home. (Danny flys to Fenton Works)

Maddie - I hope hes okay Jack,ever since we found out he was the Ghostboy I've been worried.

Jack- Dont worry Mad's hes a Fenton He'll be fine.

Maddie - I supose im just A worried Mother I guess. (Danny comes through the door at 9:50 P. m) Danny sweety are you Alright?

Danny - Ya Mom slow night none at all its strange. No ghosts at all.Well except Boxgost he'seasy , but he's harmless.

Maddie- Well Danny as long as your safe.

Danny - Well I should get to bed night .

Maddie - Danny? arent you hungry?

Danny - No having Ghost powers you dont need to eat as much as a regular Human, plus I dont eat any of your food because of the Anti ghost stuffyou put in it.

Maddie - Oh no wonder you always just ate cereal in the Mornings and said you ate at the Nastyburger or at Sams or Tuckers?

Danny - Ya. (I should pointing to the stairway)

Maddie - Danny can we talk to you?

Danny - Sure. (Danny sat on the living room sofa) Whats up?

Jack - Son first off we want you to know we accept you for what you are and we wouldnt change you.

Danny - I know .

Jack - Wellwe(Jack was cut off by Maddie)

Maddie - We want you to tell us everything about how you got these powers.

Danny - Well remember the Ghost portal and how I fixed it after the accident? (rubbing his neck nervously)

Maddie&Jack - Yes?

Danny - Well I went in and I tripped on A few wires an I hit the on button and I was electricuted with the most extrusiating pain I have ever expirenced in my life.

Maddie - (gasp) Danny I thought you said it was A minor shock?

Danny - I lied (chucking slightly).

Maddie - (gasped) Danny!

Danny - Ya I know can I go to bed now? if you have questions you can ask me tomorrow okay?

Jack - Alright son get to bed.

Danny - Thanks night love you. ( Danny walks grogagly upstairs an out of sight)

Jack&Maddie - Good night Danny we love you to!

(Next Morning, Friday )

(Alarmclock blarring)

Danny - Ugg! (Danny turned off the alarm clock got out of bed and got dressed brushed his ruly hair and teeth, and trugged downstairs)

Maddie - Morning sweety.

Jack - Moring son!

Danny - Morning I guess.

Maddie - Whats wrong sweety?

Danny - Its just that no ghosts have come around recently well except Desirae an Skulker its just so strange.

Maddie - Danny Honey just be happy that the town hasnt been attacked. This is a good thing.

Danny - I guess your right. I'll see you later than.

Maddie - Bye Danny.

(transforms than phases through the celing)

(Heads to Casper High 3 minutes later he bumps into A Helicophter window)

Camra man for channel 5 - Hey your Danny Phantom who turned out to be the Fenton's Kid huh?

Danny -Uh ya.

Camra man - cool.

Danny - OK then I need to get to school. (Danny starts flying past the cophter an heading twords the school)

Camra man - We got Danny Phantom Heading twords Casper High. Poperazi get your story! ( they head twords casper)

Tucker - Hey D!

Danny - Hey Tuck wheres your Security?

Tucker - Told them to stay behind I could handle myself!

Danny - Nice.

Tucker - Wheres Sam?

Danny - She said she's running (Danny was interrupted by the flashing of camras and Poperazi asking a ton of questions all at ounce Danny managed to hear one question)

Poperatzi - How did you get your powers?!

Danny - Well uh?...

\- The Diary of Ann Frank! people whats going on here!

Danny - Mr. Lancer help! (the poperazi closing in with camra flashes an microphones)

Mr . Lancer - Gulivers Travels people leave the poor boy alone!

(Sam just pulls up in her Limo and emerges out twords the crowd )

Poperazi -Danny are you dating anyone?

Danny - Yes but shes running late I offered to bring her here but she said her showfer will escort her. Now leave me alone! (the poperazi finally disverse seeing Danny's Emreld green eyes appearing then disapearing four minutes later)

(still outside Casper high)

Sam - Hey you. (kisses him passionatly for a long time before breaking away)

Danny - (lost in her eyes) Hey my dark princess.

Sam - (chuckles) Why is it when everytime I kiss you its like your going to melt into Ectoplasm. At least I hope you dont.

Danny - Im not I just love your kisses, lets get to class.

( At Lunch)

Tucker - Hey D!

Danny - Whats up Tuck?

Tucker - They put up the roster up for Football team.

Danny -Oh? (walks to the sign Sam follows, 2 minutes later) I made the Team.

Tucker - Thats great D!

Sam - Im so proud of you you didnt?

Danny - No Sam of course not.

Principle Isiyama - (innercom) Attention Stidents This Friday is the Homcoming Game so good luck to all of you esspeacially to our newest player and the Towns and most recent Eaths Savior Danny Fenton Goodluck . Also The following Saturday is the Homcoming Dance so get your nerves under control and ask the girl of your dreams!and enjoy.

(After School Danny heads to Football practice)

Dash - Hey Danny over here! ( Danny heads over to the jocks huddled together) so were going to teach you the basics. (2 hours later)

Danny - Well see you guys later the truce with the Ghosts are gonna end soon.

Quan - Alright man.

Danny - ( heads to Locker room & changes) Im going Ghost! ( calls Sam an Tuck) you guys ready to patrol?

Sam - Ya.

Tuck - Ya.

Danny - Cool .

( 3 hours into it they started at 5 so its 8:00 p.m)

Danny - Sam where did you go!?

Sam - I was right behind you. Where are you?

Danny - By the Mall .

Sam - Im by the Nasty Burger.

Danny - ( chucles) Alright I'll meet up with you in A. ( Danny stopped mid sentence due to his ghost sense reappearing from a 3 week absense)

Sam - Danny?

Spectra - Danny hi now have youve been?

Danny - Fine Thanks everything is goingh great.

Spectra - Really? to bad I was hoping to feed off your misery, you knlow you cant beat me you just A little loser.With no one to love you! they think your A loser.

Danny - No!

Spectra - Yes they do Danny!

Danny - No! Spectra your wrong I know Im loved. Sam Tucker!

Sam - Were coming Baby. Are you ok?

Spectra - ( before he could respond she grabs Danny by the throught and throws him in a building)

Sam - ( 3 minutes later) Spectra! ( Sam jumps and sucks her in the thermos)

( 2 minutes later)

Tucker - Danny!

Sam - Danny! ( Debri being pushed from a certain area)

Danny - ( coughing)Over (cough) here! ( Debris in his hair still)

Tucker - ( run to Dannys aid)

Tucker - You okay D ? ( picks Danny up)

Danny - Ya Im OW! guess not I think my Ankles broken .

Sam - ( comes running) Danny! are you okay?

Danny - Ya Im Okay. ( ghostly rings form then fall)

Sam - We should get you home.You cant even go ghost.

Danny - Im fine it just Spectra made me loose alot of energy since our fight.

Sam - She fed of your missery?

Danny - Ya she did. ( he said softly but loud enough for them to hear)

(At Fenton works)

Sam - ( opens the front door)

Jazz - Hey guys how was school and P Oh my God Danny!

Danny - Im fine Jazz. ( leaning on Tuck) it was just ( Deep breath) Spectra.

Jazz - Oh well if you dont want mom and Dad to worry I suggest you get up to your. (cut off by Maddie)

Maddie - Danny! Sam !Tucker!

Danny - Hey Mom . ( chuckles nervously)

Tucker - Hey Mrs. F.

Sam - Hi Mrs. Fenton. ( helps Danny to the couch)

Danny - Thanks guys. ( kisses Sam)

Tucker - No prob D! ( Gets a pillow lifts Danny's leg places it on the pillow)

Maddie - So who was it this time?

Sam - Spectra.

Maddie - Who?

Tucker - Oh thats right you dont know all the villians yet huh? I'll go get Oh its on the desk top.

Sam - Jazz didnt you hack into Danny's files like eight months ago?

Jazz - Oh ya I'll go get my Laptop! (she tuns up the stairs and back in three minutes) here Tucker.

Tucker - Thanks Jazz now opening the file password ( enters pasword) Denied?

Danny - What did you put?

Tucker - Paulina Fenton. ( Danny starts cracking up like in Flirting with Disaster) are you done yet?

Danny - No. ( laughing continues for 3 minutes) ok im done. Are you serious Tuck did you space out for the last month! move over. ( enters password) there now lets give the whole Tutorial. Ok Mom you probably have alot of questions.

Maddie - ( shakes her head agreeingly)

Danny - Wher'es Dad?

Maddie - In the ( someone banging on the Door) who in the world?

Danny - Wait Mom! it could be the poperazi again.

Man with bull horn - Daniel Jackson Fenton! also known as Danny Phantom please come outside this is the secret service of the president of the United States.

Danny - Uh I dont know. Just in case Going ghost! stay inside I will knock when everythings alright.( Danny phases threw the door)

Man - Daniel Jackson Fenton?

Danny - Huh? ya may I help you?

Man - I am A secret service man for President Baker and he is very impressed at just fourteen you accomplished such A goal .

Danny - Thank you but I couldn't of done it without my family best friend and my Girlfriend would you give me A second.

Man - Sure.

Danny - ( Phases his head through the door) Hey.

Sam - Danny whats wrong?

Danny - Nothing its just the head of Security of President Baker is here.

Sam - Why?!

Danny - Sam I know you hate Everything to do with the Government but lets just here him out okay?

Sam - Fine.

Danny - Mom? Jazz?

Maddie - It sounds odd.

Jazz - Ya but like Danny said it wont hurt to hear him out.

Danny - Ok unlock the door. ( jazz unlocks it then opens it)

Maddie - How may we help you? but first off I wont listen to a man with no name.

Man - Oh sorry my name is Kyle Henderson I am A secret service Man for President Baker.

Maddie - Nice to meet brings you to this Small Town and most importantly here to Fenton Works?

Kyle - Well um before I begin Is this the whole Fenton family here ?

Maddie - Well no my Husband is in the Lab. And Tucker here is Danny's best Friend. This is Danny's Girlfriend Sam Manson. But this is Danny's Sister Jazz.

Tucker - Im also Mayor Foley of this Town.

Kyle - Really your only Fourteen.

Tucker - The Former Mayor Vlad Masters Revealed himsef to be A Ghost that the town really dispised. So I took over after he disapeared in Space. ( Maddie left to go get Jack from the Lab)

Kyle - Very ImpressiveMr.Mayor.

Tucker - Thank you. (Jack and Maddie return)

Maddie - Were all here.

Kyle - Now that your all here I have come here to inform that the President would like to Award you with A The Earth'sSavior Medal. He would also want to give you A Plaque.

Danny - You dont have it?

Kyle - Well no.

Sam - Well thats just great.

Kyle - So I guess you'll have to come To Washington D.C to get it!

Everyone - What!

Authors note well their you have it the third chapter to Danny Phantom the Earths Savior I know theirs not much Action but I dont know who to use maybe in the finale chapter I will probably end season 4 episode 1 this story after the fourth chapter oh and give me a list of villians beside vlad you wish to see inthis story and ideas are welcomed with open arms

KEEP READING

DPL2


	4. ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's ch 4

Danny Phantom

In

The Earth's Savior

Author's note-

previously on Danny Phantom The Earth's Savior

Kyle - Now that you're all here I have come here to inform Mr. Phantom that the President would like to Award you with A The Earth'sSavior Medal. He would also want to give you A Plaque.

Danny - You don't have it?

Kyle - Well no.

Sam - Well thats just great.

Kyle - So I guess you'll have to come To Washington D.C to get it!

Everyone - What!

now on to Chapter 4

Kyle - The President wants to see you right away He said

Danny - Me why me? (glancing at Kyle with confused eyes)

Kyle - Because Danny your Family, your Friend and this special girl of your's Saved the Planet as I said before at just Fourteen .And that is A Extraordinary Accomplishment If you ask me.

Danny - Well then I guess we're going to D.C ?

Maddie - YA I guess Jack?

Jack - Ya why not!

Kyle - Oh and of course Mr. Mayor and uh?

Sam - Sam.

Kyle - Sam could accompany you as well.

Danny - Well I would be honored but you seem to have come at A( A blue wisp escapes his mouth) Duty calls, I'm Going Ghost! (Danny then lets the chilling blue substance covert him into his Alter Ego) Be back soon to pack.

Sam - I'm coming with you.

Danny- you sure?

Sam - Danny I'm coming you can't change my mind.

Danny- If you're sure.

Sam - I am.

Danny - Okay lets go. ( he picks her up bridle style and takes off )

( while patrolling)

Sam - Who do you think it is ?

Danny - I don't know let's keep going. ( Danny fly's a few yards ahead of Sam) (A blast is shot and hits Danny into Sam)

Danny&Sam - (looks at each other) Are you alright!

Lunch Lady - I hope not dearies because it's not on today's menu! ( All the meat in Amity Park appeared around the Lunch Lady and She transformed into the meat monster) Now Eat your meat!

Sam - we don't need meat! that's fat!

Lunch Lady - Then perish! (she blasts a ton of meat at Sam)

Danny - Sam! ( flies and grabs sam just in the nick of time)

Danny - Now Lunch Lady we've been through this before even Meat lovers won't eat what you cook! ( Danny fires a ecto ray at the lunch lady)

Lunch Lady - How dare you child my meat is the source of growth eat it !

Danny - Not even if you paid me ! ( blasts her with a ecto ray and the lunch lady screams) ( half an hour later)

Danny - ( gets blasted into a building then groans in pain) Man Lunch lady what do you bench?

Lunch Lady - See this is why you need meat your skin and bones!( Grabs Danny and tosses him to the Nasty burger building making a hole, she then attempts to grab Sam but before she could do anything to her she gets frozen solid)

Danny - How do you like my Phantom freeze? ( sucks the Lunch lady in the thermos) you okay?

Sam - Yes thanks to you. ( kisses his cheek) Lets get back to your house.

(Fenton Works)

9:30 P.M

Maddie - I'm worried it's been half an hour.

Jazz - Mom relax he's been doing this months he's fine. ( Danny & Sam enter the house) See Danny? what happened to your clothes?

Danny - HA HA Jazz very funny.

Maddie - who was it ?

Danny - LunchLady the first ghost I had ever fought after gaining Ghost powers.

Maddie - Guess she's tuff since it took you three hours.

Sam - Actually Mrs. Fenton we were patrolling for two hours but only fought Lunch Lady for A half an hour.

Danny - Did they leave?

Maddie - About an hour ago.

Danny - Should we start on the files?

Maddie - No, you should take Sam home. Because you both need to pack we leave at eight o clock Sharp.

Danny - Alright. ( picks Sam up and flys her home)

( on the porch)

Sam - Thanks for saving me if she would of got her greasy hand on me I don't know what I would have happened .

Danny - Me neither.(kisses her passionately) see you tomorrow.

Sam - Alright. ( heads inside to pack)

(next day)

8:00 A.M

Jack - Alright everyone in the R.V. ( everyone piles in, Sam next to Danny,Tucker, then Jazz)

Maddie - Everyone ready? let's get going.

Jazz - Yes Mom.

Sam - She seems more excited about this then you babe.

Danny - That's because she is. Im so nervous my shoes are scraping on the pavement.

Sam - ( looks down) Danny!

Danny - Sorry I'm nervous!

Maddie - Don't be sweetie you'll be fine.

(At the Airport)

Tucker - Have you figured out what your going to say in your speech?

Danny - NO! Tucker!

Tucker - God geez Danny just asking?

Lady on intercom - Flight 142 to Washington D.C is now boarding.

Maddie - Lets go kids.

Danny - Sam? how did your Mom take me being the Ghost boy?

Sam - Not to good she's furious she already didn't like you. But I don't care what she thinks.You're more important. (while entering the door to the plane)

Danny - Thanks Sam. Uh Dad? Why didn't the metal detectors go off ? I know we brought Ghost hunting equipment.

Jack - The Airport disarmed it when they knew we were coming.

Danny - Oh. Alright then.

(Authors note, Danny next to Sam, Jazz by herself Tucker, by himself , Maddie next to Jack)

( 3 Hours into the flight)

( Jazz was reading A psychology book, Maddie was tinkering on A Fenton thermos Jack was eating Fudge , Sam was drawing,Tucker was on his Phone talking to the Martin A Man who took over being Mayor for the week and Danny was finally getting some well deserved rest due to all the Ghost Hunting he's done even though he hasn't seen one in months)

Maddie - Sam?

Sam - Yes Mrs. Fenton?

Maddie - Why didn't Danny tell us before the Planet incident?

Sam - Well uh? (while Sam glances at Danny's sleeping form) Danny was afraid that you wouldn't accept him for who he is. Either hate him and kill him, or try to change him back to normal or maybe think Danny was being controlled by Danny Phantom.

Maddie - Really? is that what he thought?

Sam - Yes he thought you wouldn't want him anymore.

Maddie - That's not true I love Danny.

Sam - I know you do we all do.(Sam says tiredly)

Maddie - Thank you for telling me Sam try to get some sleep we'll all need it.

Sam - Alright Goodnight.

Maddie - Goodnight Sam. ( she drifted to a peaceful sleep)

Airport In D.C

Danny - Wonder where were staying?

Jazz - Probably A Hotel by the White house.

Danny - Ya your probably right. ( A man held up A sign that said Fenton family)

Jack - That's probably the Limo Driver.

Niles -You must be the Fenton Family.

Danny - Yes.We are, and who may you be.

Niles - Oh yes terribly sorry Im Niles I am President Bakers Shofar, and I will be escorting you to the White House. Are you attending the State dinner this Friday night?

Danny - Yes I'm also accepting an Award as well.

Niles - Splendid. Shall we go?

Maddie - Yes lets go kids. ( Danny,Sam,Jazz follow her Tucker and Jack follow suit)

(outside the Oval office)

Niles - I will just be A moment. ( walks in the office) Mr. President? Danny Phantom is here with his Family and friends.

Pres. Baker - Terrific! send them in.

Niles - As you wish sir.( walks out) He'll see you all now.

Danny - Thanks. ( they all walk in)

Pres. Baker- Danny Fenton! or should I say Phantom!

Danny - Hello Mr. President It' sA honor to meet you.

Pres. Baker- No Young man it's A honor to meet you. Saving the World at your age,Well thats just Amazing.

Danny - Thank you Mr. President.

Pres. Baker- Now your probably wondering why I asked you here from your small town in Minnesota? Well I was really impressed by the way you saved the Planet so I decided to award you with the Earth's Savior Award.

Sam - Really? That's Amazing! isn't it Babe?

Danny - Ya Sammy it is.

Pres. Baker- Well the Award Ceremony will be During the State Dinner.

Maddie - Well Thank you Mr.President. Where will we be staying?

Pres. Baker - Here!

Everyone - What!

Pres. Baker - Ya You will all stay here.

Tucker - Wow That's Awesome.

Sam - That's very considerate isn't it Danny?

Danny - Yes it is That's very kind of you.

Niles - You seemed uneasy to come to the Capital are you alright?

Danny - Well even though im The Earth's Savior I was Amity Parks protector long before any of this ever happened. It probably would of never happened if it wasn't for Vlad Masters.

Niles - The richest man on the Planet who turned out to be the Wisconsin Ghost?

Danny - Yes he's also my Arch Enemy.But he's in Space and hopefully will never return.

pres. Baker- Well you're all probably really exhausted let Niles show you to your rooms. ( they all head to their rooms , Maddie and Jack together everyone else got their own)

(in Danny's room)

Danny - ( pacing and talking to himself ) Come on Fenton you Looked Evil in the face and defeated it time and again you can do this! ( someone knocks on his Door)come in.

Sam - Hey hows the speech coming along?

Danny - Not to good see.( Danny points to the trash bin full of papers)

Sam - Oh dont worry Danny you'll get it just wait.

Danny - Thanks I hope so.

Sam - Dont worry ( kisses him) it will all work out. ( heads back to her room to leave Danny to his thoughts)

Danny - I hope your right Sam I hope your right.

( Through the Night Danny was tossing and turning in his bed he was having A nightmare)

(In the Dream)

Danny and Dan were in A hardcore battle and Dan was winning.

As the battle grew longer and more violent. Dan had Danny by his Arms and was electrocuting him full force I'm back he said! And more powerful than ever no matter what you say or do you can't change your future you will be me! no matter what! an even though your secret is out it will never save you from the Future. Picking up A wounded and beaten Danny you will be me he said with A evil smirk.

NO! I wont I WONT I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONT!

(Danny shot out of bed gasping and sweating)

Danny - ( panting) Just A dream. Just A Dream. ( starts to doze of into peaceful sleep)

( The Next Morning at Breakfast)

Maddie - Good Morning everyone where's Danny?

Sam - Probably still asleep he was writing his speech all night.

Danny - (walking up to the table) Did I hear my name?

Sam - You're up I thought you would be asleep for at least another two hours at the most.

Danny - I went to bed at four but ended up having a nightmare at six and just woke up from it at seven. Then sleep didn't seem like A option.

Sam - What was your nightmare about?

Danny - Actually I don't really feel like talking about it if that's alright.

Sam - Well ok Danny you can tell me when your ready.

Danny - Thanks Sam.

( The State Dinner)

(As they enter the Dinner Hall ) ( Paparazzi gathered around the Fentons ,Sam and Tucker)

A paparazzi man - Danny!how does it feel to be the most Popular and Important Teenager in the world?

Another Man - Danny How were you able to keep your secret for so long? (eventually there were so many questions it was hard to understand them so Danny grabbed Sam's hand who grabbed Tucker's who grabbed the rest of the Fenton's and flew to the back of the stage)

Danny - (Panting) Need (gasp) To (gasp) Get (gasp) use ( gasp )to( gasp ) that.

Everyone - Yup.

Danny - (panting)

Sam - Danny?you okay?

Danny - Of course I just used to much energy that's all.

Sam - OK then. (kisses his check)

(they all head down the stairs and toward the crowd)

( 8 hours later)

(president Baker walks up the stage)

President Baker - May I have your attention!

( everyone quiets down and looks at the President)

Now as you know we have A very Important guest here this evening. He has Saved Amity Park Illinoi countless times without anyone even knowing he has. And Just after Saving the Planet from the Disateroid he reveals Himself as A simple Child. And he is here tonight to be Awarded The Earth's Savior Award. Please welcome Daniel Jackson Fenton/Phantom. ( President heads to the back of the stage)

( everyone cheers and claps)

Danny - Thank you Mr. President Hello America and Thank you for allowing me this opportunity to Visit A State as Big and wondrous as this. I had never expected any of this to Happen. I was A simple Normal human as yourselves. Family , School, Friends, bullies, crushes, Homework, But that all changed the Day of the accident, In my Parent's Lab. Since then I struggled with School, life, Bullies. I did not have the pressures as A normal American boy I had Ghost powers. Since I acquired these abilities I vowed to protect My town from the oncoming Ghost attacks when they started which was Days after my accident. Many people called my Alter Ego multiple things. Spook,Ghost brat, Whelp,, Fentina, Fentonio, Runt ,Dipstick,Babypop,Halfa, Ghost child, Minion,Punk,Wanna be, Young whippersnapper, Prey,Loser, from kids and Spectra. I hate being called that the most .Big boy ,by a shape shifter. Son, also called by my father. And by the Former Mayor of Amity Park.And the worst Invisobill. (shakes his head and chuckles slightly) As you probably guessed the Fentina and anything else that sounds like my name were the bullies in school. Even though most of the people I protected didn't like me as much. I didn't care as long as those people were safe I was happy even if its less sleep each night.

(during Danny's speech something overshadows the President) ( and invisibly went behind Danny, wrapping his arms around his mouth and arms then visibly appears)

Everyone - ( gasps)

Maddie & Sam - Danny!

Jack - What's going on here!?

( Dan phases out of the President grabbing Danny before he can escape)

Danny - Dan?! how did you get of the thermos? ( goes ghost)

Dan - (chuckles evilly while trying to contain Danny's fighting) Mom Dad what A pleasant surprise.

Maddie - What are you talking about spook!

Dan - I am Danny! my future self. (Danny struggling harder)

Danny -( kicks Dan to the podium) Get out of here Dan! I will never be you ever! you're only like this because your version of Our family, Friends and Lancer died in the Nasty Burger explosion. What does making my version of it come true do for you ! It's my life now! not your's I will live it the way I want! Future's change Dan and It changed the moment I met you. ( inhales)

Dan - I don't think so Danny. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your Girlfriend Do you? ( Holding Sam up)

Danny - Sam! Dan! let her go!

Dan - Danny? Really? you and Sam.She should've died with the rest of your family along time ago.

Danny - that's in another universe in your head let her go! ( Danny Shoots A Ecto Ray at Dan's chest causing Dan to drop Sam who ran to Danny)

Are you alright Sam?

Sam - Ya.

( Dan charges a Ecto ray and shoots at Danny)

In the middle of D.C

( Dani was flying through the town)

Dani - Wow I can't believe I'm in Washington D.C!

( An explosion erupted from the White House)

What's going on over their? ( Dani flew towards the smoking White house)

Danny -(weakly crawled from the corner he was thrown into and groaned)

Dan - Get back here! ( Grabs Danny by the arms)

As the battle grew longer and more violent. Dan had Danny by his Arms and was electrocuting him full force I'm back he said! and more powerful than ever no matter what you say or do you can't change your future you will be me! no matter what! an even though your secret is out it will never save you from the Future (picking up A wounded and beaten Danny you will be me.( evil smirk)

Danny - No I WON'T I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONT!

Dan - It's all set in stone Danny it's only A matter of time. ( starts shocking Danny again)

Dani - Hey Fire head let my cousin go! ( hitting Dan with A ecto ray knocking him to the ground along with Danny who passed out the minute he hit the ground)

Dan - Cousin? what is the meaning of this!

Sam & Tucker - Danielle?

( the battle continued with Dani blasting Dan with everything she had Ecto rays, icerays Energy blasts from her feet) ( as that was going on Danny woke up surrounded by his family Sam, Tucker and the President)

Danny - Mr. President are you alright?

President Baker - Yes but what happened?

Danny - You were overshadowed by Dan.

President Baker - Who's he?

Danny - A man I'm determined to never become.

Sam - Danny Dani's out their fighting Dan.

Danny - What no! stay here all of you I know what he wants. ( fly's off)

Jazz - What does that creep want?

Sam -Us Dead and Danny to be so lost and full of Anger and pain that he'll turn into him.

Jazz - Doesn't that mean your Dating Dan?

Sam - No! Danny isn't and never will be Dan ever I love Danny not him! got it!

Jazz - Got it jeez.

Maddie - Just you and Tucker?

Sam - What? no Me Tucker,Jazz you Mr,Fenton and Oddly Mr.Lancer he wants everyone who died in that other reality dead.

Dan - ( grabbed Danielle and threw her towards the crowd) I don't know who you are but you obviously mean something to my younger counterpart.

Danny - Leave her alone Dan leave them all alone it's me you want!

Dan - How noble of you. Maybe I no I don't think so.( shoot's Danielle into Danny)

Danny - Dani are you okay?

Dani - Ya. I think i'm( Dan grabs Danny)Danny!

Dan - You think you can change your Future just by changing your ways! I don't think so. ( grabs Danny's leg and cracks it like A twig)

Danny - (Screams in Pain)

Dan - You see Danny I know all your weak points but the worst is at your heart. ( turns around and aims A red Ecto ray at his Family Sam, Tucker, and Dani)

Danny - No NO Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! ( A ghostly wail formed knocking Dan to the Wall) Ti... Tim... Times up Dan! ( sucks him into the Thermos closes it then passes out)

Sam - Danny ! ( everyone runs to Danny's side)

Tucker - We need to get him out of here. ( Tucker and Sam Pick him up)

Jack - I got him kids.( They Pass him to Jack) Come on.

Everyone - (Follows)

Dani - Is he alright?

Sam - He'll be fine Dani.

Maddie & Jazz - Who's this? ( gesturing to Danielle)

Sam - Danny's Clone.

Jazz & Maddie - Clone?

Sam - Can we talk about this later?

Maddie - Oh sure Sam.

President B - Take him to A guest room.

(In the Guest Room 3 hours later)

Danny - ( woke up and looks at everyone surrounding him and weakly says)

What? what happened ?

President B - You saved me.All of us from Dan.That's why you deserve this. (holding up the Plaque)

Danny - ( gives him A weak smile tries to move but burst into excruciating pain)

Ahhh!

Sam - Don't move Babe Dan cracked your leg like A twig remember?

Danny - Oh ya .

Maddie - We'll let you rest Dear and the President's personal medics will be here to cast your leg.

Danny - Thanks Mom.

Maddie - No problem Danny I'm so proud of you. (leaves the room with everyone except Sam)

Sam - She's right you know were all proud of you.

Danny - Thanks Sam.

Sam - I love you Danny no matter how hectic our lives get and since the Speech was live it's going to be chaos come Monday morning.

Danny - Ya it is. Not counting your Doomed Character? (chuckles)

Sam - Danny!

Danny - ( chuckling)Ow im kidding.

Sam - Are you alright?

Danny - Ya but I think I have A few broken ribs.

Sam - Really? let me see.(picks up Danny's shirt and softly touches his ribs)

Danny - Owww! ( Maddie and Jack come in)

Maddie - What's wrong?

Sam - Danny has a few broken ribs.

Maddie - Oh my Danny are you alright?

Danny - Ya Mom it just hurts when I move.

Maddie - If you're sure?

Danny - Ya Mom.

Maddie - Alright Oh Danny who was that girl who looks just like you?

Danny - Oh that's Daniele she's A clone of mine Vlad created she worked for him at first but she soon found out I was telling her the truth about him using her.

Jack - Does she have A home?

Danny - No she's A traveler.

Jack - No Fenton is to live on the street born or created!

Danny - What are you trying to Say?

Maddie - Danny we want her to live with us forever.

Danny - Really?

Maddie - We want to.. ( Jack cuts her off)

Jack - Adopt her Danny boy!

Sam & Danny - What really?! that's great!

Danny - I hope she wants to stay with us.

Maddie - She does we asked her while you were still passed out we'll adopt her when we return to Amity Park.

( the Doctor enters)

Doctor - Hello is this the Earth's Saviors room?

Maddie - Yes it is come on Jack Sam let the Doctor check Danny.

Sam - Uh? can I stay with Danny Mrs. Fenton maybe I can help the Doctor. I have been treating Danny when he got hurt in battles before any of this ever happened.

Maddie - Sure Sam. ( she leaves)

( 1 hour later)

Doctor - ( exits the door)

Maddie - Is he alright?

Doctor - He'll be fine to leave to Amity in the Morning, We bandaged his ribs, and leg, but he will need to be on crutches for at least three weeks. His leg is fractured and has Three broken ribs. And A slight concussion. He should of been on the crutches for three Months but due to his Ghost powers of speed healing its three weeks. ( turns to leave)

Maddie - (worriedly)Thanks Doctor.

Doctor - No problem.

Jack - I'll go buy Danny some crutches.

Maddie - Alright honey. ( Jack leaves)

I'll pack for the trip home.

Jazz - Hey Mom how's Danny?

Maddie - Hey sweetie he'll be fine Just A few broken bones and fractured leg and A slight concussion.

Jazz - Oh my thanks for telling me Mom.

Maddie - Your welcome sweetie.

(Next afternoon Amity Airport)

Jack - I'll go get the R.V.

Maddie - Sure Honey.

Danny - I'm going to the Restroom.

Tucker - Ya me to. ( they head to the restroom and come back 3 minutes later)

Jack - Lets get going Kids! ( everyone piles into the R,V Tucker and Sam help Danny in)

(25 minutes later they pull up to Fenton Works with Paparazzi surrounding the House) ( they all exit while Jazz helps her brother out of the R.v who stumbles A bit)

Maddie - Make room people Injured Savior coming through.

( Danny,Dani,Jazz,Sam,Tucker and Jack follow behind Maddie to the front of the house)

Danny - I'm going to Answer A few of their questions.

Sam -I'll stay with you.

Dani - Me to.

( Maddie,Jack,Jazz and Tucker head inside)

Danny - Alright, I'll Answer A few Questions. ( leaning on one of his Crutches)

Sharron - Danny the incident At D.C that ghost mentioned him being your Future self what do you have on that subject?

Danny - In another time period before Clockwork the Ghost of time changed my future of my Family and friends dying in An explosion at the Nasty burger I grew up to be AN evil Ghost who Murdered my Family. So when I fought him in this Dimension I vowed and promised my family Sam and Tucker I would never turn into him. I still plan on keeping that promise.

Sharron - Did he do that to your Leg ? ( gesturing to his bandaged cast on his leg)

Danny - Yes.

Lance- Danny! who is that girl behind you?

Danny - Dani come out. ( she comes out from behind Danny)

This is Danielle or Dani for short she's my clone. Cloned by Vlad Masters, former Mayor of Amity Park.

( murmuring)

(Danielle heads into the house while Maddie and Jack sneak to the R.V to go to the Court house)

Sam - Like I said Chaos.

Danny - ( Chuckles) What do you expect your dating the Earth's Savior.

Sam - Ya I did and I wouldn't change this ride for the world. I love you my Ghost boy.

Danny - I love you my Gothic Princess.

( They engage in A passionate kiss not caring that the people around them were staring and recording the moment)

Authors note

Yes! my first DP fan fiction completed

don't worry I will add more stories soon.

be sure to read my Danny Phantom next Generations

one for crossovers and one A simple DP.

Also please when I get it up read My Danny Phantom, ADJL,Winxclub,Twilight,Victorious, crossovers their more than meets the eye.

thanks for reading

DannyPhantomLuver2


End file.
